


Sunsets in Ibiza.

by wroetoflex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wroetoflex/pseuds/wroetoflex
Summary: Best friends since they were six, the two had never properly fallen out. However, one night in Ibiza can change everything..Especially when feelings are involved.*This work is entirely fictional.*
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro.

Every single summer. 

For as long as Mason could remember, he and Declan would take a trip somewhere. Whether it would be just the two of them (or the four of them if they both had a Mrs), the holidays would always be fun, no matter what they did. Especially seeing as though Mason got a viral Twitter video out of one of them, which Declan didn’t particularly find fun. Although, he did scream twice, for still unknown reasons.

Yet, Mason found himself alone, in a draughty hotel room, balling his eyes out over the phone to his mum. 

His whole world had come crashing down in one terrible night.   
  



	2. The Airport.

“Where have you been?” Asked the irritated midfielder, though he still hugged the ridiculously-late Declan Rice.

”You said eleven bro!” 

“No no no” Mason shook his head as he pulled out his phone. He heard Declan sigh: 

“Always got to be right don’t ya”

Mason showed their conversation from last night, pointing out his message clearly to the centre-back like he was a four year old..

“See, half ten.” 

“Yeah but if you round it up...” Said Declan, smiling with that same cheeky smile that Mason knew so well. He couldn’t be mad at him for long. So when he felt the anger disperse and a smile tug at his lips, Mason choose to look down at his phone. Instead of at the centre-back right in front of him.

“Can’t be mad at me for long Mase, can ya?”

“C’mon, we’ve got a lounge to get to.” Mason ignored Declan, rolling his eyes because Declan was right and he was wrong, “Thirty minutes less time in there because of you.”

“Shut up, you’ll forget that I was ever late when you see the snacks.” 

Mason laughed. He did love his snacks.

~~~

The two were now sat in the lounge, for what felt like it had been a decade. The last hour of waiting is always the worst..

Mason was laid back, airpods in, completely relaxed. Feeling his eyes become heavy, about to drift off, when suddenly his foot was kicked. His eyes shot up at Declan, who was preoccupied on his phone. Maybe it was just his imagination..

The midfielder sighed, placing his hands behind his head. Although, the moment he closed his eyes it happened again. This time however, the midfielder moved his feet onto the sofa. To his annoyance, he heard Declan mutter something. Frustratingly, he had to remove one airpod.

“What?” 

“Can’t be acting like that.” Declan nodded towards his feet, “Mum wouldn’t be proud of ya”

“Gunna stop kicking me then?”

“Have you seen me kick ya?” Declan leant forward, rubbing his hands together, Mount felt a lot smaller then. If he was truthful, Declan acting like this made his stomach twist and his throat go dry..

“No. But I knew it was you!”

“You never saw anything so it never happened,” Declan leant back on his elbows, lifting his hands, “Did it?” 

Mount shook his head, “You know how to push my buttons today.”

“I know exactly how to push your buttons all the time, Mase.” The centre-back smirked and Mason thought he would turn to a puddle then and there.

“Shut up” Mason lay on his front, he didn’t want to see Dec anymore. 

Mason nodded off then, not sure for how long. The next thing he knew was the smell of crisps wafting in his face. Could this be part of his dream? The answer was no. It was just Dec waving an open packet in his face. He had sat beside him. He had also scared the life out of him.

“Jesus!” Mason shot up, breathing out as he sat up, “You trying to kill me bro?”

“Thought I’d bring you some snacks to make you less grumpy.” Said Declan as he shook the bag.

“Mm.” 

“Mm what?”

“Not too big a fan of crisps” Mason said, scanning the snack table, “I do like the look of those granola bars.” 

“You want some of those do ya?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“The things I do for ya..” 

“You love it really” Said Mason as the centre-back walked away. 

Although Mason couldn’t see, Declan did smile shyly at that comment. 

~

The last hour had flown by much quicker than expected, and with ten minutes to go until their gate closed, the two idiots found themselves sprinting. Mason found this difficult, as he couldn’t stop laughing. Declan however, was not finding this funny at all; oh how the roles had switched.

“Mount! Come on!”

Thank god they were professional footballers, making it to the gate just  two minutes before it was closed. The flight attendants smiled at the two. 

“Hi” Said Declan, trying not to act like he’d just ran from one side of the airport to the other in under fifteen minutes. 


	3. Landing in Ibiza.

“Two hours easy” Said Declan as he rubbed his hands together.

“It’ll be longer than that,” Mason commented.

“Not with my singing to pass the time.” Declan smirked.

“Oh god,” Mason laughed, “I’ll be deaf by the time we get to Ibiza then.”

“Hey,” Declan held up a finger, “There’s no need to be rude now Mount. Especially seeing as though you’re stuck with me for the rest of this holiday.”

Mason smiled, thankful that there was a seat between them. Thankful that he had the window seat. Although London buzzed with life; it looked so peaceful from afar.  


He thought then about his own life at home, his family, his girlfriend. Deep down, he felt bad for not inviting her, but she insisted it would be better just ‘You and Dec’. Mason of course wouldn’t ever have Declan as a third wheel. Yet, he missed Bella, and how she’d stroke his hair as he fell asleep. They’d be watching something on Netflix, something that Bella was more into, as Mason would be asleep in ten minutes he wouldn’t really have a clue what they were watching. Deep down, he wished the two weeks would fly by. No one ever understood him as much as Bella did, he could see a future with her. Bella was an angel, long, thick blonde hair, the most beautiful face, and her body. He worshipped it. He could think of it forever..

“Hey Mase,”

“Hm?”

Declan smiled, “Daydreaming are we?”

Mason blushed.

“You want something?” Declan asked, holding up the menu.

“I’m good,” Mason laughed, “I’ve had enough snacks to last me a lifetime.” 

“You can never have enough snacks. Maybe even a bev? This is our holiday after all..”

Mason bit his lip, “Okay, maybe just one beer.”

“That’s my boy.” Declan said as he patted the midfielder’s shoulder.

_ ‘ _ _Just one beer’_. Mason wished it was just the one beer...

Declan had arrived in Ibiza drunk. How fitting. How embarrassing. Especially when he noticed that some press had arrived outside the airport. Mason just focused on getting the clumsy centre-back into the taxi, who had a completely different idea..

“Mase look we’re famous!” Said Declan, fairly loud to add, as he waved at the press. They were loving this. Mount just wanted his bed. 

“C’mon Dec get in the taxi..” Mason tried to usher him into the taxi by grabbing his hips and pushing him forward. It was going well...

Declan turned around, just when Mason thought they were in the clear.

“You trying to dance with me mate? I’m a sick dancer y’know..” 

“Stop! Just get in!” The poor midfielder had gotten to the point of just wanting to get himself into the taxi, but a massive idiot was in the way.

This is when Declan started humming a song, god knows what song it was but Mason got so fed up he shoved him straight into the taxi. Now if Declan’s drunken act didn’t make them an article in the papers, that most definitely would.

“Hey!” Declan pointed, “What have I told you about being rude?” 

“Just shush” Said Mason as he, thankfully, closed the taxi door. 

Declan pulled a face, pouting as he slumped into a seat. Mount made sure he’d put his seatbelt on, he didn’t want anymore articles written about them. 

  
Declan looked up at him like a lost puppy,  “You’re far too kind..”  
  


It seemed the emotional side of drunk Declan had emerged; how many beers had he drunk again? Mason actually didn’t know and that was concerning. With that being said, the twelve minute journey to the Hard Rock Hotel seemed to last for much longer.

It was a miracle when they arrived. The hotel looked very impressive. Declan, as silly as he can be, had picked well. All that Mount had to do now was get him in his room, get him some water, lie him down on his bed and the task would be done. Mason really wanted to facetime Bella, but he knew that would be later rather than sooner. Especially when he had an arm around Declan just so he could walk straight. 

“What do you think Mount?” Asked Declan, pulling a smug face.

“Well, it’s alright..”

Declan looked shocked, Mason laughed. That had shut him up for the time being..

The check in went well. Declan had behaved, but Mason reckoned it was only because he was getting to the sleepy stage.

Mount approached the centre back, who was slumped on a chaise longue. 

“C’mon Dec, up you get.”

Declan groaned, “I’m tired”

“So am I, so let’s get upstairs.”

“Can we get some food later?”

“Of course. You pick a restaurant and we’ll go.”

Declan seemed to shoot up then, smiling as he said, “Love you bro”

“Love you too mate” Mason watched as Declan walked, slowly, towards the lift. 

It wasn’t long before Mason was sat on his balcony, and what a view it was. Especially as the sun neared the horizon. It was the most captivating view Mason had seen in awhile, he felt most at peace. He’d have to show this to Bella:

_ Hey princess, can you FaceTime me? _

A quick reply too, Mount hoped he hadn’t made her wait too long:

_ Yes darling  _

His heart fluttered as his phone vibrated, he rushed to get it, in hopes the WiFi was good enough. 

“Bella?”

“Hi darling, you okay?”

“Settling in, took awhile to get here.”

“Howcome?”

“Dec had some beers on the plane-

“Oh no. That’s never good.”

“Yeah, it was bad. There was press when we landed, Dec was waving at them.” Mason laughed.

“Oh my,” Bella chuckled, “Poor baby.”

“I’ve got him sorted now, he’ll be alright. We’re going to go for a meal later.”

“Let me guess, Declan is choosing the restaurant?”

Mason laughed, “You know I ain’t good with that stuff.”

“Yes. Thank god you’re good at other ‘stuff’.” She laughed.

Mason smirked, “You know it princess. I’m missing you like mad though. Only been here an hour.”

“Aww sweetheart. I’m sure time will fly by with Declan entertaining you. Now, that new Gucci purse I ordered, remember?”

“Of course princess.”

“Well it hasn’t arrived yet and it’s been a week. Are you sure you put in the correct address sweetheart? You know how I like everything to be perfect.”

“I’ll check it for you. I’m sure it’s fine.” 

“I hope so. Otherwise I’ll have to order another one.” She laughed, “Perhaps I can give that one to the horse.” 

“Whatever you want princess, like I tell you. But remember, my mum’s birthday’s coming up.” 

“Oh I’m sure she can wait,” Bella smiled, “Doesn’t your princess always come first?” 

At that moment there was a knock at the door, Mason didn’t hear the last part of what was said. 

“I’ll have to go princess, that’s probably Dec.”

“I’ll let you go darling. Remember to send that order confirmation over so I can check it. Soon though, I’ll be out tonight at Freya’s party.” 

“Course princess, have fun. Speak to the later. I love you.”

“Awww sweetheart, I shall have plenty of fun. Bye bye.”

Before Mason could say anything else, the call had ended. Mason discarded his phone and rushed to the door. Greeted by the usual smiley centre back. Who had clearly freshened up a bit as Mount almost suffocated in Sauvage by Dior aftershave.

“Can I come in?” 

“Course mate, feeling better?”

“Yeah, just got some room service and lots of water. Apologies by the way, I didn’t mean to embarrass ya,”

“Don’t worry about it, I just wanted to speak to Bella. I’ve done that now, so I feel better.”

Declan pulled a face, “Bella?”

“Yeah”

“You’re still with her?” 

“I know you don’t like her but I’ve never felt so attached to someone before mate. You know how much I love her.”

“Yes I’m aware. She’s practically your second mother. It’s fucking weird how she treats ya like some pet. Stroking your hair and feeding you at the table-

“Hey! You know I like that stuff.”

“Not all the stuff though Mase, I get the hair stroking but it’s not like she strokes anything else is it? You’re practically her sex slave.”

“Dec! You’re meant to be my best mate”

“Well, I’d rather be honest.”

“Fine, let’s forget about this. Have you chose a restaurant then?”

“Got a perfect place for you in mind.” Declan smirked. 

“Thank god for that.”

Declan stood up, before the midfielder, “Now I promise I won’t feed the steak to ya” Declan laughed.

“Oi!” Mason pointed, “Don’t be cheeky now.”

“I’ll push ya in a pram there if ya want. Be ready in ten.” 

Mason rolled his eyes, “Yep now go away before you end up in that pool out there.” 

“Bye bye baby.” Declan chuckled as he shut the door. 

“For fuck sake” Mount sighed.

Couldn’t Declan be happy for him? Mount was so in love with Bella and saw nothing wrong with their relationship.   
  


Although, sometimes realisation hits you like a brick and perhaps that brick was coming Mason’s way.


	4. The Restaurant.

It took longer than ten minutes for Mount to get ready, so he invited Declan back to his room soon after he’d left.

“You clearly missed me then,”

“Don’t get too cocky now”

“Why not, Mount?”

“That pool’s tempting me.”

“I’d like to see you try”

“Would be an easy job.”

“Don’t get too cocky now” Declan smirked.

“Oi! Copycat”

“Just get in the shower Mount, wasting time”

Mason scoffed, grabbing a towel:

“Unbelievable, you are.”

~

The midfielder didn’t have too long of a shower, as much as he liked annoying his best mate, he didn’t want to be late. Especially for something Declan had arranged for the both of them. The only thing was, he had forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. Mason didn’t see this as a problem however, it was Declan lying on the bed after all; his best friend since they were knee height. And so, the midfielder emerged with a towel clung around his waist.

Declan’s eyes shifted, widening when he noticed the still dripping torso.

“Want your clothes?” Declan pointed to the pile next to him.

Mason nodded.

“Come and get them then.”

Mason sighed, “Really Dec?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who decided to waltz in here with a towel that’s barely clinging on.”

“Just give me the clothes bro”

“Lucky me, Bec wouldn’t like this..”

“I-

Declan raised his eyebrows, “What was that?”

Mason groaned, marching over to the bed and collected his clothes.

“That’s a good boy.”

The midfielder returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Declan made a cheeky comment but Mount didn’t have the patience to hear it.

It was the usual white t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts for Mason. The designer trainers made the outfit a little more exciting. On the other hand, Declan’s style was definitely ‘drippier’. A white supreme t-shirt, a pair of shorts that were subtly Gucci and the Dior trainers.

“Give us a spin”

“Shut up” Mason laughed.

Declan got up, revealing how creased he’d made the midfielder’s bed. Mason wasn’t going to bring that up, he was far too hungry.

“Got everything?”

“Yeah”

“Let’s go then”

~

In the taxi, the midfielder was looking forward to wherever Rice was taking them as he knew it would be top class. He was in a good mood, apart from the fatigue starting to settle in from travelling. He was watching the scenery outside. Orange and pink hues painted the sky. Building lights appearing as Ibiza entered the night. Although it wouldn’t sleep, neither would Mason’s phone as it buzzed, the screen reflecting white on the window, ruining the outer world.

_ Remember I need that order confirmation sweetheart x _

Mason went straight to his emails, trying to find it.

“Here now Mase”

His head shot up; this frightened Dec a little.

“You alright bro?”

“Yeah” Mason nodded, replying far too fast for it to be believable.

Declan said nothing, only giving him a strange look before opening the taxi door and getting out. Mason followed suit.

~

“This is so smart Dec” Mason commented as the two sat down. They were outside and the view was gorgeous. It was a smaller restaurant perched on the hill, the beach and night clubs could be seen.

“Cheers mate. I thought you’d like the view.”

“You know me best.” Said Mason, Declan smiled.

To say the food was exquisite was an understatement. Mason enjoyed it so much that Declan couldn’t get a snapchat of it; he was already tucking in.

“Hungry boy” Declan commented, Mason nodded.

“This is so good Decs, thank you.”

“Anything for my best mate.”

Mount had been enjoying the food and the cocktails so much he’d forgotten about Bella, more specifically her request.

“Shit” He said suddenly, Declan looked up.

“What’s wrong mate? Cocktails too strong?” Declan chuckled, stopping when he realized Mason ignored him, scrolling through his phone quickly.

“Mase?”

Mason sighed, “All good I’ve done it.”

“Done what?”

“Bella just asked me for something.”

“Does she not know we’re out? Can’t she wait?”

“I’ve done it now Dec, it’s all done now.”

“That’s not the point. You’re like her slave bro” Declan took a sip, he sat back, “Can’t you see that?”

“She loves me Dec, and I love her. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“Of course I do bro. Have she ever said that she loves ya?”

Mason went quiet.

“Has she ever said-

“No.”

Declan raised his eyebrows, “See what I mean Mase. I thought she was bait from the start.”

“Just because you don’t like her doesn’t mean she’s a bad person Dec.”

Declan gulped, he wasn’t about to tell Mason what he’d just seen on his Snapchat. He felt so guilty but knew it was not the right time. Perhaps he might’ve been seeing things, those cocktails were strong. Either way, Mason was staring at him, waiting for somewhat of an answer...

“Apologies, mate.”

Mason smiled, downing his cocktail.

“Let’s just enjoy our time here Dec. Fancy that nightclub?” 

“Now?”

“Nahhh," Mason waved a hand, "Later. I’m in a food coma.” Mason laughed, “Call a taxi.”

“Alright boss, on it.”

~

Declan couldn't stop fiddling with his thumbs in the taxi ride back. Hoping Mason would go on his phone. _But he wasn’t._ Declan was hating it. So he got his phone out and started filming Mason. 

“Hey don’t do that..”

“Dec!” 

“Stop!” Mason laughed. 

Eventually the plan to get the midfielder on his phone, specifically Snapchat, worked. Declan felt like the worst person in the world as the smile vanished from the midfielder’s face.

**_Fuck_**.


	5. Anger.

“Fucking slag!” Mason kicked the chair. His hotel room was a mess. Declan tried to stop his revolt, but Mason wasn’t having any of it.

“Hey hey hey!” Declan grabbed Mason’s shoulders, forcing him against the wall. He couldn’t let him cause anymore havoc. The midfielder scrambled underneath him, trying to snap out of his grasp.

“Get off me!”

“Mason, look at me” Declan reached out for the tear-stained cheek; caressing it with his thumb. Mount stopped trying to escape at this point; his energy had depleted.

The pair of glossy, chestnut eyes that Rice knew so well had become crimson and puffy; utterly unrecognisable.

“Please-” His voice cracked, “Please hold me...”

Declan shifted the two towards the creased bed. He sat on the edge, only to get pushed backwards as the midfielder lay on him with his head resting on his chest. Once the first tear had shed, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Declan looked up to the ceiling as he stroked chocolate hair, wondering where it had all gone wrong.

It was painful to see him like this. All he could do was embrace the broken youngster and let the downpour of his tears to soak his t-shirt. In an attempt to calm the thousands of thoughts within his mind, Declan ran his fingers up and down Mason’s back; feeling the heat emit from his body as it worked the alcohol out.

A sudden movement alerted Declan, a soft voice spoke:

“I’m going to wash my face.”

“I'm not going anywhere Mase,”

The midfielder smiled gingerly before moving weakly into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Declan never took his eyes off his best friend as he watched him through the mirror. A sight that broke his heart. Yet when number 19 splashed his face with water and partially wet his hair Declan noticed something. Mason was truly beautiful. Declan withdrew when he noticed Mason begin to undress.

“Mase? You alright?” He called out.

“I’m gunna have a bath.”

Declan bit his lip, resisting his words. Though, some things can never be held in forever. Declan awaited the sound of the splashing as Mason got into the bath. Entering, Mason looked surprised at first, he was sat with his knees to his chest. He had been visibly crying again. The centre-back sat next to the bath on a white chair. A finger touched the bare skin of his back, a quiet sigh sounded as it cautiously travelled down the midfielder’s spine. When it reached the end of its journey, one by one made contact with the soaked skin, until the back of a hand took over. It travelled upwards, moving from side to side as it caressed the skin in which now was covered in goosebumps. The room was silent, aside from the dripping tap and the midfielder’s sighs.

“You like this?”

A nod ushered for the traveller to continue, until a request was made moments after.

“Dec?”

“Yeah?”

“Use your other hand.”

“I can’t mate it’s too awkward.”

“Sit behind me then.”

“You want me to get in the bath with ya?”

“Well, it’s no different to when we shared baths when we was younger.”

“Um, I think there's a bit of a difference..”

“You don’t have to strip off Decs.”

“You have.”

Mount turned to him, “Well I haven’t received any complaints so far, so just sit behind me, will ya?”

“Alright alright” Declan held in hands up in retreat. He took off his t-shirt and shorts, and climbed in behind the midfielder.

“Do you want a massage then boss or what?”

“Just shut up and continue with what you were doing before. It was nice.”

“Like this?” Declan caressed the sides of the midfielder, he heard another sigh.

Mount nodded.

“Have ya gone mute now?”

Mount nodded.

Declan had a thought then but wonder if that would push it too far. They were already in a bath together, but like Mason said, _it was just like when they were little._

Then why was the feeling of the soft soaked skin sending sparks in Declan? Why did he like it so much? Declan blamed the drink, considering he couldn’t remember how many beers he’d had, never mind the pornstar martini’s Mason was throwing back. This definitely wasn’t how he’d pictured his first night in Ibiza, but expect the unexpected right?

Time had passed and Declan had started to complain how cold he was getting so Mason told him to fuck off and the centre-back happily followed suit. In the time Mason was bathing he had managed to tidy the mess Mason had created whilst in rampage mode and was now happily sat outside on a sun chair, even though it was around midnight. In between scrolling through his Instagram, he had looked up at the stars, or the full moon which was staring right back at him. Declan told it to piss off and stop acting like a big man. Yeah, like that would work. He also thought of things to cheer the midfielder up, as he didn’t want Mason to go fly back home. They still had two weeks and Declan had plenty of plans for the two of them.

He hated Becca. He always had though; it was obvious how she’d used him. Mount loved her so much. Unfortunately, that love was never shared. It was inevitable that her true colours would shine through eventually, Declan just wished it wasn’t on _their_ holiday. It was about him and Mason. Nobody else.

The sounds of movement snapped Declan out of his thoughts. The midfielder appeared next to him.

“You took your time.”

“More time away from you” Mason smirked.

“Hey, cheeky”

Mason sighed, lying back, “Sorry for all of this Decs.”

“Sorry?” Declan sat up, facing Mason, “This isn’t your fault Mase”

“It’s already day one and I’ve had a kick off.”

“Hey,” Declan placed a hand on his thigh, “Please don’t feel like that. I’ve got so much fun stuff planned for us bro, hopefully it’ll take your mind off things.”

“I messaged her.”

“When?”

“In the bath”

“Mase…”

“I’ve broken up with her. Told her to get out of my house, and that I never wanna see her face again.”

Declan raised his eyebrows, “I’m so proud of you Mase”

“I’m still hurting. I think it will take a long time to get rid of this feeling. All I can do is enjoy my time with you Decs, try and distract myself as much as possible.”

“You know I’m here for ya always mate. Let’s get to bed. Tomorrow’s a new day”

“Woah Deccers, I’m not that easy.”

Declan smirked, “I was in the bath with ya before, you don’t call that being easy then?”

“Just piss off”

Declan stood up, “You’ll be missing me in five minutes”

“You wish!”


	6. Changes.

If Mason were honest, he’d spent the majority of the first night in Ibiza crying. As the temporary high evaporated into the warm Spanish air, he found himself back at square one. He awoke the next morning surprisingly early, though the puncture in his heart still remained. Worsened by the fact that his phone was a constant reminder of Becca; his lock screen, most of his camera roll, his snapchat memories, he couldn’t escape what had caused him the greatest pain. Yes, he could’ve deleted every single photo on his camera roll and change his lock screen but number one, Mason didn’t have the energy for it and two, snapchat alone was an entire issue in itself. The only option he could think of was creating a new account.

“Fuck” He let out a withered sigh, rubbing his forehead.

All of this was far too much to process for the strained, depleted midfielder. At the moment of feeling like he was beginning to start to erode away, his phone buzzed. He resisted looking at first.

_‘please don’t be Becca please don’t be Becca…’_

A burst of relief as he saw it was no other than Declan; the only one who could bring that delightful warmth and comfort. He needed to feel that high again.

**You up mate? X**

**Ye, come round x**

In a bat of eyelid Mount was opening the door to that familiar cheeky grin, that alone could brighten up his day.

“Desperate to see me hm?” The centre-back asked.

“You love being wanted don’t you” Mount replied, letting him in.

Declan went straight towards the still closed curtains, opening them briskly:

“Wait ‘till we go out Mase. The amount of birds I’ll have on me”

Mason chuckled, “Yeah right. We’ll see about that mate.”

Declan paused then, dropping the smile off, “How you feeling Mase? I don’t mean to be insensitive or anything when I’m talking like that”

“Nah it’s alright. Like I said I need the distractions bro, only thing that’ll keep me going for the next two weeks.”

“Hey if ya ever feel like going home, please tell me. I’d hate for my Mase to feel uncomfortable.” He scratched his head, “You don’t have to come out tonight if ya don’t want to, don’t feel pressured.”

“And let you go out by yourself? Nah nah nah..” Mason shook his head, “It’s all good bro. Why do you think I chose Ibiza? You know how much I like a good sesh.”

“Yes, I do.” Declan laughed, “I won’t be wanting to carry ya home every night though, remember that.”

Mount rolled his eyes, “That was one-time Decs”

“A very rememberable one-time.” Declan smirked.

“Right.”

“Be ready in ten, got places to go Mount” Declan rubbed his hands together as he strutted back towards the door.

“Ten?”

“Yep.” Said Declan, closing the door behind him. Again, leaving the midfielder alone in his hotel room. Mason felt as if Declan had taken the light with him when he left…

But he couldn’t dawdle, that’s what made him drift off. Drifting off was toxic right now, so he stripped off, deciding to take an outside shower. Mason loved the scenery. The balcony was private too with full walls either side; only becoming low towards the end. Plus, the room to the left of him was empty because Mount had booked it out. Yes, he was that petty. The only neighbour he had was Declan-

“Jesus Mase!” A head had popped over the wall, just at the wrong time.

“Ah!” Mason shouted, his hand grabbed the curtain to cover himself, “You almost gave me a heart attack!” He leant against the wall as he breathed heavily.

Declan reappeared, covering his eyes, “Are ya decent?”

“Yes” Said Mount, in an exasperated manner.

“Jesus,” He took his hands away, “I didn’t realise you were a naturalist.”

“I wasn’t expected you to peep over like a weirdo”

“I was seeing if you was alright, you didn’t reply to your texts.”

“Maybe ‘cause I’m having a shower? That I was enjoying before you almost put me in an early grave.”

“It’s been ten minutes though. We need to get a move on.”

Mason grinned, “And you say I miss you, hm?”

“Shut up” Declan disappeared again. Mount let go of the curtain and just as he reached for the towel, the head popped over again-

“Jesus bro!”

“Piss off you pedo!”

~~

Rice had booked jet skis for the two of them. Excited was an understatement. Mount loved jet skis. After a quick taxi journey there, the two encountered some bad news.

Mason was sat waiting for Declan to sort things out. He couldn’t take his eyes off the jet skis, they looked sick. The best ones too, top of the range, obviously. This is Declan Rice we’re talking about. Declan then returned with the two life jackets and a strange face.

Mason stood; Declan smiled.

“What is it?”

“Only one’s working”

“Oh. We could just take turns”

“Can’t do that, I booked us the one time slot.”

Mason looked at the centre-back, “Oh no”

“Yep”

“You ain’t driving”

“Hell yeah I am baby. Got the keys” He shook them, Mount wished he wasn’t five foot ten in this moment.

“Why can’t I?” Mount groaned.

“You’d drive like a pussy Mount; I know you secretly want me to drive anyway. You always do in London, so let me take you for a spin darling.”

Mason pulled a face of disgust, “Don’t call me that but fine, I can’t be bothered arguing with you.”

“Good lad” Declan handed over the jacket, “Hopefully it isn’t too big for ya”

Mount rolled his eyes. Though he did have to get Declan to help with the back straps, which he hated. He hated Declan being on top.

Declan happily climbed onto the jet ski, ushering Mount behind him.

“Hold onto me Jack” He said in a ridiculous voice with his arms out.

If this was Titanic, you could put money on it that Mason would definitely not hold onto him at all. Instead, he’d push Decs straight off the bloody thing.

Mason climbed on, holding onto his sides, “Just don’t kill us Deccers”

“I won’t.”

Declan was frustratingly good. This was fucking fun.

“Woo!” Mount shouted, then realised how far out they were. The sea was a gorgeous blue, Mount was so mesmerised he didn’t even realise they’d stopped.

“Mase, you can let go of me now.”

“Oh-yeah” Mason unravelled his arms from the taller boy’s waist. Then realised Declan was turning around to face him.

“Decs careful! You could tip it”

“Now that is very rude Mount.” Declan leant back on the handle bars.

“You better not set the accelerator off or something.”

“I’ve turned the ignition off” Declan scoffed, “Though you would make a nice lunch for the sharks.”

“Don’t say shit like that bro”

“Number 19 sandwich coming right up!” Declan called out.

“Oi” Mason shoved him playfully, “Shut up”

“Make me.” Declan raised his eyebrows.

“Make you?”

“Yeah, go on big man Mason. Shut me up”

The only thing that came to mind was-well-

Declan pulled immediately back, absolutely shocked.

“What?”

“You just kissed me bro!”

“You said to shut you up”

“Bro…”

“What? We’ve definitely kissed before, remember that new year’s party in year 4?”

“Yeah that was on the cheek, you literally just-

“I don’t get why you’re so shook up, you told me to”

“It was a joke bro! You kissed me. On the lips.”

“So? We’re best mates, don’t all best mates do it?”

“Well yeah I suppose but like-

“Then why is it such an issue?”

“I don’t know I just…” Declan sighed, “I’m the first person you’ve kissed after Becca.”

“Oh shit”

“See what I’m saying?”

“Not a proper kiss though, unless you want a proper kiss?”

Declan just looked at Mason then. He said nothing.

Mason laughed, “I’m only joking.”

Declan stared at him.

“What is it you weirdo?”

“Can ya do it again?” Declan asked, his expression changed completely. Mason took himself out of the situation then. He felt the universe shift around him, almost as if everything had changed-

“Mason”

“I-I don’t know what to say Decs”

“Don’t say anything then.” Declan held his cheek; which burnt under his touch.

The meeting of their lips was only brief, but brief enough for the midfielder to feel sparks of electricity burst inside of him. Brief enough to stray him away from the lingering ache in his heart. Was this the cure he needed?

_He wondered if number 41 felt the same._

The kiss was soft and tentative, but enough to make the centre-back desire more. He had to resist building the fire which was burning inside of him however, as he didn’t want to get too carried away.

_He wondered if number 19 felt the same._


	7. The Nightclub.

** WARNING: mention of drugs **

** ** **

The taxi trip back was awkwardly silent, so the midfielder decided to talk:

“Decs,”

The centre-back turned to him, they were sat opposite each other.

“You know what happened before-

Declan widened his eyes and pulled a face, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but Mount was being subtle anyway:

“I think it was just in the moment thing, y’know.”

“Right.”

“Like, I was on a high if you get what I’m saying, I didn’t mean for things to get weird. I was having fun. I don’t want anything to change.”

“Look Mase,” Declan put a hand on his thigh reassuringly, “A lot of weird shit has happened yeah? Good and bad. I think we just need a night out if I’m honest. Clear our heads y’know…” Declan reached into his adidas bum bag, pulling out a small packet.

Mason felt his jaw drop.

“Where did you get that?”

Declan smirked, “I have my ways”

“Decs,” He leant forward, now whispering, “You’ve never done that before.”

“First time for everything, aye?” Moving the packet between his fingers, Declan smiled, “It makes you feel things you’ve never felt before bro, and if you really wanted to relax Mase…” His spare hand pulled out a cylinder casement, “I’ve got ya covered.”

“Fucking hell Declan. I’m not so sure”

“No pressure Mase of course, just wanted to let ya know.”

Mount sat back, “You’re insane.”

“Just the way you like”

Mason blushed, looking away before Declan would notice.

~~

After that awkward conclusion, and a shocking discovery, Mason found himself sat in front of a mirror as he got himself ready for their first proper night out. With a beer beside him as a pre-drink, he thought about their past outings together, how much fun they’d had. Dec and him have experienced many nights out before, but this one felt different somehow.

It took a while to choose an outfit, which was usually Declan’s issue. In the end Mason chose the option of a short-sleeved black shirt (which he’d left unbuttoned at the top), paired with an Off-White pair of shorts. Mason wasn’t the usual for wearing brands, but when he did, he wore them well. The oreo yeezy’s finished off his outfit, and with a quick spray of Sauvage by Dior, he was off to call for his best mate.

“Deccers? You ready?”

The door opened then, “Of course.” He smiled.

“What is that hat?”

“What? Don’t you like it?” Declan patted the safari-style hat, it looked ridiculous.

“You expect to get girls with that?”

“They’ll love it, just you wait. Got us a VIP booth too Mase.”

“Good, it might just be the two of us with that hat on.”

“You look smart.”

“Cheers bro” Mason blushed, _why did he blush?_

“Let’s go then,” Said Declan, grabbing the key card on his way out.

The nightclub was everything Mount had expected and more. As the lady led them towards their booth, Mount absorbed the atmosphere; the booming music from the DJ, the array of colours, the laser lights which pointed towards the crowded dancefloor, the heat off the many bodies that surrounded the bar. Mason didn’t realise how much he’d miss scenes such as this. The booth was up some stairs, it looked over the dancefloor and was massive.

“Jesus Dec” Mason had to shout into his neck as they sat down, “There’s only two of us remember?”

“Just you wait Mase, you’ll see.”

The two had settled in quite well, the drinks were flowing. Mount was leant on the balcony with a mixer, he had no clue what it was but it was decent enough. Declan had disappeared into the dancefloor. Mason could see spot him; he was an easy target with that stupid hat on. Although, Mason had to give him some credit that he was actually dancing with a girl. As much as he was enjoying the atmosphere, being newly single was weird to him, considering he’d been in a relationship for over a year. He felt that he shouldn’t dwell on it but sometimes he couldn’t help thinking this way. Especially seeing as though Declan was clearly having a great time and Mount was just-

A tap on his shoulder and he’d almost dropped his drink over the balcony.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you” The voice spoke into his ear.

“What are you doing up here? This is our booth”

“Mason Mount being rude? Unimaginable.”

He turned to the voice, discovering a brunette to be standing there.

“Who are you? How do know-

“Are you seriously going to ask me how I know who you are?”

Mason chuckled, “Guessing you’re a football fan then”

“My brother’s a massive Chelsea fan”

“You want a signature or something?”

“No, I want a drink.”

Mason leant into her neck; she happily wrapped her arms around him.

“If you want a fucking drink darling, you can fuck off to the bar.”

She pulled back, shocked. Thankfully she did fuck off. Mason wasn’t about to buy something else for a girl. He didn’t want to do anything for a girl. He didn’t even want to think about girls. Not anymore.

The annoying thing was, though his hatred for Becca was very clear, his mind still saw her. Right there in the middle of the dancefloor. The drink definitely didn’t help. Neither did the fact that Declan had pulled a blonde, it made Mason feel sick. So, he sat back down, he’d given up trying to have a good time. Especially seeing as though he’d pulled his phone out and began to look at old photos, god he really like causing himself more pain, didn’t he? Well, his guardian angel wasn’t there to prevent him from doing so.

A couple of sours shots later and Mason felt his head buzz, the room spun around him.

“No way.”

Even through speakers he heard that scouse accent, he looked up to only meet eyes with Trent fucking Alexander-Arnold.

“Trent? What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Trent laughed as he sat beside him, “This is Ibiza Mase, or are you too pissed to remember?”

“Um,” Mason sighed, “Maybe a little.”

“You’re deffo off your face mate. Wait till Southgate hears about this.”

“What? Just shush Trent.”

“You what mate? You won’t remember nothing anyway.” Trent sighed, “Where’s Deccers anyway?”

“He ditched me for some slag, probably shagging as we speak.”

“Ditched you? Shocking, that. I thought youse were supposed to be best mates.”

“I’m not sure about that anymore Trent, so much shit has happened. I’m fucking depressed.”

“How come Mase?”

“My mrs cheated on me, on fucking snapchat for the whole world to see.”

“That’s disgusting that, you don’t deserve that Mase. But sometimes son, you’re too kind to people. They use it against you.”

Mason nodded, “I’m fucking stupid, but I loved her. More than anything in this world.”

“More than Deccers?”

“No. Declan is on another level to that bitch. But I’m fucked things”

“How?”

“I kissed him.”

“On the cheek?”

“No. I properly kissed him, and I don’t know why I did it.”  
  


“Were youse drunk or something?”

“Nah, that’s the thing. He wanted to do it again. But, I dunno- why aren’t you shocked Trent? Isn’t that shocking news?”

“Not really.” Trent smiled, “Don’t say anything but, me and Hendo have done some things in the past.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was sound.”

“Wow. How’s it not awkward afterwards though? Like after it ends?”

“I never said it ended Mase.” Trent chuckled.

“So, you’re gay?”

“To be honest mate, I don’t know what I am. But it shouldn’t matter, should it? As long as you’re happy.”

“I’m not happy though.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m confused.”

Trent laughed, “What I’m tryna say is, just do what makes you happy Mase. If you wanna kiss Dec again, just do it. You’ve only got one life innit? You don’t want to spend it being miserable.”

“I need another drink; this is all too much talking for me.”

“I don’t think so mate,” Trent stopped him, “You just need a dance, c’mon. This song is a banger.”

The night faded into darkness, the next thing the midfielder knew was he was back in bed.

He questioned whether that was all a dream. Well, there was one thing that was for sure, he had a fucking bad hangover.


	8. A Temporary Ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short in comparison to the other chapters but this works for the story hehe.

Declan was loving this, the ‘ridiculous’ hat had actually got him more attention than usual. Declan couldn’t lie, he loved attention. Ever since he was younger, he’d liked to be centre-stage and as he grew up he was the class clown; which Mason hated and was very happy when he eventually grew out of it. When he discovered girls though, that was a whole other story. He’d watch rom-cons secretly in his room, teaching himself how to talk to a girl, well, his teddy Barnaby in this matter. He’d have playdates with girls in primary school, which turned into proper dates as he developed into a teenager. A ‘proper’ date meaning snogging (badly) against a tree in a park, or going for ice cream down at the beach. 

  
After an array of girlfriends, he met Amelia, and wow was that love at first sight. They dated for five years. Declan and Amelia’s parents were convinced they were going to get married soon enough. However, after she had finished her A-levels, Amelia had gotten into Oxford University to study Medicine. Declan was so excited for her; they were both achieving their dreams together. Rice had received his first call-up to the West Ham senior squad for the games against Sunderland and Everton in the April of 2017. Amelia was preparing to leave for university in the autumn of that year. _Everything was perfect._

  
Although, sometimes all good must come to an end. On a day in August, which Declan would rather forget, he received the message.

  
**Can we talk Declan? X**

  
Declan was so naïve. He didn’t see what was coming at all. As everything was perfect. 

  
“I just don’t feel the same anymore”

  
“I don’t understand” Declan was balling tears in her car, they streamed like the rain as it ran down the windscreen.

  
“You know I love you Declan, I always will. I just feel as though we are on two very different paths in life.”

  
“You promised forever Amelia. I wanna marry you so bad. I’ve never felt like this before, ever.”

  
“I know baby” She said as her voice cracked, “But there will be someone else.”

  
She slowly breathed in, “It’s for the best Dec. I have to be honest with you.”

  
“I know, I do appreciate it but I’ll always be here Amelia. If you ever need me.”

  
“You’re going to have so much success Declan. I know it.”

  
“What will I say to Mase?”

  
“Tell him what you need to.”

  
“One last hug?”

  
“One last hug.”

  
That afternoon went by so slowly, piece by piece Declan’s heart shattered into a million more. In the evening, he soaked Mason’s hoodie with tears as he cuddled into him. A day long long ago…

  
~~

Declan had disappeared off the dancefloor back up to the booth, emptying the white packet on the table quickly.

  
“Oh fuck,” He cursed himself as a bit was spilled onto the floor. 

  
He took out his card, putting what was left in a line and taking it swiftly. Relaxing back into the leather. 

  
After ten minutes or so, the lights became blinding as they appeared to shift slower. His hands beside him, gripping the seat fired up his touch senses. He could hear his pulse in his head, as it was far louder than the booming music that was fading in and out like the music. Rubbing his neck felt electrifying, opening his eyes to witness the colourful ecstasy in front of him. The small portion only gave him a short high however, soon enough he was back down to reality, wanting just one person beside him…

  
“Mase?” Declan looked around, his head span as he stood, “Mason!”

  
Nothing, Declan started to panic.

  
“Fuck fuck fuck! Mason!” He shouted, using his hot hands to rummage through his bag, picking up his phone he immediately rang the midfielder.

  
It rang and rang, increasing Declan’s anxiety as time went on. No answer. Declan went straight to his location, relieved to see it was at their hotel just five minutes ago. Fuck, Mason had gone home and Declan just ditched him and holy fuck he was the worse person in the world. He had to get back there. Somehow managing to back to the Hard Rock Hotel, he didn't know how. Everything was blurred into one. Declan walked carefully as he approached the lift; his head was spinning so much. Relieved to get off, Declan wondered if it was even the correct floor. He prayed it was. 

  
Finally, at Mason’s room, he took out his key cards, one of these had to be the spare on for this room.

  
“Fuck sake just fucking work”

  
Click. That was the one. Opened the door cautiously, to find the room was pitch black.

  
“Mase?” Declan’s eyes scanned the room, “Aw, Mase”

There he lay on his side, as the centre-back came closer he realised he was fast asleep.

  
Declan tip-toed around to the other side of the bed. He settled beside him, “I love you man, I love you so much.”


	9. The Morning After.

A fucking bad hangover wasn’t the only thing in Mount’s bed as he peeked through his half-opened eyes:

“Deccers? Is that you?”

A loud snore indicated so; it didn’t help Mount’s headache.

“Oh Jesus,” He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Through the slightly open sliding door; the sound of construction echoed into the room. Great. He had only woken up a few minutes ago, so he moved towards the sliding door like bambi on ice, closing it immediately. Thankfully, the windows were soundproof to the extent that he couldn’t hear that stupid crane. It was a surprise it hadn’t woke the centre-back up, but he was clearly flat out. Mount had no idea how he ended up in his room; _did he kiss him after all?_

Considering Declan was still fully-clothed, the answer was no. Mount was thankful, if something did happen, Mount would want to remember it. He made himself an ice-cold glass of water which felt like medicine as it eased the sharp pain panging through his skull. Leaning against the sink, he looked at himself through the mirror, although his hair was ruffled and the bags under his eyes took up most of his face, his physique was good. _Like, really good_. Not to be vain but he liked how he still had definition, even after a night full of heavy drinking. He loved how his skin had become sun-kissed, it brought out his dark hair, along with his gleaming white teeth.

Okay, that was enough narcissism for today. The hot, soothing shower seemed to stir Mason back to life. It must’ve been awhile too, as when he exited the bathroom. Declan had also come to life, well, sort of…

He was splayed out over the bed, still fully-clothed, with his head in between pillows.

“You alright mate?” Mason chuckled, he had to get this on video. As he went to grab his phone, Declan’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t you dare” He said, his voice muffled.

“C’mon Dec, we’re out here making memories.”

“No videos Mason.”

“Can’t stop me.” Mason snapped out of his hold, taking his phone up in one swift move. Declan raised his head, turning on his side. Mason was unaware of this, but having his back to Declan was never a good idea. Especially when he got pulled backwards, bare in mind he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Although this time, Declan didn’t seem to acknowledge that at all. Mount tried to worm his way out of the centre-back’s hold, there was no way he was letting him snatch the phone.

Mount was winning with flying colours, until Declan’s hands started to tickle him.

“No! No Dec don’t!” Mason screamed; he clearly was very ticklish.

“Come here” Declan grabbed his phone and his hands unravelled from Mount’s waist.

Mount turned over, his towel barely clinging on but that didn’t bother him. Declan discarded his phone on the side table, returning to the midfielder with a cheeky grin.

“What you looking at?”

Declan continued to smile.

“Stop” Mason covered his face with the pillow.

“Am I making you nervous?”

“Shut up Declan”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Declan spoke softly, his hand moved forward. The tips of his fingers skimmed down Mount’s chest; _lower and lower…_

This caused Mount to moan quietly, still having his face covered as it burnt under the pillow.

“You like it yeah?”

Mason nodded.

“C’mon Mase, let me see that face.”

Mount emerged slowly, it was getting rather unbearable under there anyway as his face reddened; the skin becoming hotter and hotter.

“Wow Mase, you’re really liking it” His fingers moved dangerously low, Mason breathed in quickly, biting his lip, “Aren’t you?”

“I want..” Mason groaned, unable to form a sentence.

“What was that Mase?” Declan asked as his fingers dipped under the towel. Mount was fucking melting in this heat.

“Just-oh” Each time the midfielder would speak, Declan would purposely move his fingers lower, _very slowly_.

“Tell me what you want”

“I can’t” Mason breathed in, “You’ve made me so fucking hard,” Mason breathed out, “I can’t…I can’t focus.”

“What about if I did this?”

The centre-back craned his head into Mount’s neck, who grabbed the back of his head, shifting his fingers through the short, brown hair. The small kitten-lick of Declan’s tongue could send Mason off the edge. He could feel himself press into the centre-back. Declan knew what he was doing as he left a trail of kisses down Mount’s neck.

“Wait wait” Said Mount as he pushed Declan back.

“What is it?”

“You’re not still drunk, are you?”

“No? I’m completely sober mate”

“You want to do this?”

“Yes! Of course I do!” The large hand caressed Mount’s cheek.

“Sorry Dec, you know how I am”

“I won’t hurt ya. I promise.”

“So, this is just the one time?”

“Whatever ya want Mase.”

“I’m not sure what I want though-

“Then stop worrying. Just enjoy the moment innit?” Declan said, nearing towards his neck again-

“Wait.” Mount stopped him again.

“You had enough?”

“Yeah. For now,” Mount smiled.

“Alright.” Declan sat up, “I need to get these clothes off me, can’t believe you haven’t said how bad I smell.”

“To be fair Decs, I was a bit distracted.”

Declan laughed, “Fairs.” He began to undress.

“I saw Trent last night.”

“What? Arnold?”

“Yea.”

“Where? Last night?”

“Yea. I spoke to him.”

“You sure it was Trent Mase?”

“Yes! Deffo was him.”

“I didn’t see him.”

“Well, I didn’t see you at all.”

Declan scratched his head, “I made some bad choices last night, I won’t do that to you again. Promise.”

“What happened to that girl then Deccers?”

“Dunno, I didn’t shag her. She was really fit though, so who knows, it may happen”

“Well, you woke up next to me.” Mount said, almost too proudly...

Declan smirked, “I did. You liked that I ended up in bed with ya, am I right?”

“I do like the view now.”

“Even better if these were off, aye?” He fiddled with his waistband.

Mount raised his eyebrows, “Maybe, but I can deffo smell you now.”

“Wanna join me in the shower?”

“Already had one, plus you do stink.”

“Cheers Mase.”

Mason smiled as he turned on his front. Perhaps Ibiza wasn’t so awful after all.  
  
 _However, not all good things last forever..._

~


	10. Jealousy.

The two had decided to spend the day down at the pool. Well, it was mostly Declan’s idea.

“How many times are you going to do that?” Mason asked the soaking centre-back when he returned from the pool; for what felt like the hundredth time.

“C’mon Mase, have a little bit of fun yeah?”

“I have a headache.”

This was true, the midfielder lay on a sun lounge on his back, with a towel covering his head.

“You won’t help it by cooking in the sun. The pool is the perfect temperature for that banging head of yours.”

“I’m fine here mate, you go and enjoy yourself. I can feel the water dripping on me.”

Declan smirked, “Okay bro. I’ll be back soon.”

Declan had the perfect idea. If Mason wasn’t going to get himself in the pool, Declan could always help. So, when the midfielder eventually put down his phone (he didn’t want to be too much of a dick) Declan moved towards him cautiously. Mason really should’ve learned not to hide his face by now…

“Oi!” Mason yelped. In one perfect motion he was in the centre-back’s arms, kicking in protest, knowing what his doom would be.

“Declan! Put me-

Declan did put him down, into the freezing water.

Mason emerged, infuriated, more with himself to be honest. He couldn’t keep letting Declan be on top of him. Declan was holding his stomach in laughter.

“That’s deffo going on snapchat!”

Mount sighed; the coldness did feel good though, not that he’d ever tell that to Declan. He didn’t need any more of an ego-boost for the day. Lying back in the water, the midfielder allowed his body to float up and the sun to beam down on his face. The brightness disappeared however, when a massive idiot loomed over him.

“Told ya it was nice.”

“Go away Decs”

For once, Declan listened to the shorter man.

After a short while, Mount became too cold and had returned to basking in the sun.

“You’re like a cat bro” Declan commented. He was sat under an umbrella, next to Mason.

“Mmhm.” Mason responded, too mesmerised by the sun-kissing to forge an adequate response.

“Have you reapplied ya sunscreen? It would’ve been washed off by the water..”

“Nah, I’ll be alright.” Mason replied, now laid on his front. He heard the bottle open as soon as those words left his mouth. Before he could object the cold cream was already smeared into his back.

“Deccers.” The midfielder sighed, “I don’t need it.”

“You’re becoming larry the lobster.”

Mason chuckled, leaving him to it. He was especially distracted when his phone went off. Mason picked it up and to his surprise, it was Trent.

_Hey mate you still here? X_

Mason responded, maybe too quickly:

_Yea bro, how come? X_

_Wanna do something? I can come to you x_

Mason’s smile caught the centre-back’s attention:

“Why you smiling like that?”

“Gunna meet up with Trent.”

“Trent? He’s still here?”

“Yea, wanna come with Deccers?”

“Well,” Declan scratched his head, “I’m a busy fella tonight.”

“That blonde?”

“Yea, she found my insta.”

“And you’re sure it’s her?”

“Yes mum.” Declan laughed.

“A date then? Wow Deccers”

Declan leaned in, “You don’t mind that, do ya?”

“No, ‘course not” The midfielder said, though he didn’t quite believe himself when he said that.

It was clear that their morning moment didn’t mean much to the centre-back. Again, Mason found himself stuck. Meeting up with Trent would do him some good. He couldn’t find himself with Declan like that again, it just twists everything up and leaves Mount with nothing but confusion. It was toxic really. Like every other person he’d kissed or fell for. Fuck, he didn’t have much luck, did he?

Then again, Declan would go out of his way to rub sunscreen into his back, throw him in the pool and pester the midfielder but then kiss his neck and touch him in electrifying ways. Mount didn’t understand his signals or what he wanted at all. Then again, Declan was a flirty person. A kiss didn’t really mean much to him, especially after Amelia broke him off years ago. So perhaps all of this was emitting from the excitement of being abroad? A holiday ecstasy?

Ecstasy. Mount had remembered, he sat up then.

“Dec?”

“Yea?”

“Did you take something last night?”

Declan’s eyes widened.

“Deccers...”

He raised his hands, “Okay yea maybe I did but-

“Are you stupid?” Mount remained quiet; he didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Listen man it wasn’t even that much, I’m fine.”

“Is that why you’re being all weird towards me? You were still high, weren’t you?” Mount rubbed his temples, “Fucking hell”

“Mase listen I-

“What? Just tell me what you want because you’re really starting to piss me off”

“I don’t know-maybe I did take some more when I got back I dunno it’s all a blur”

“Fucking hell. No more of that.”

“It was just the once Mase, I promise.”

“No more flirting with me either, it ends here.”

“I’m sorry bro, I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m gunna head back up. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later Mase.”

~~

Mason had been instructed by Trent to wear something ‘not too casual, not too smart’. Trent was going to pick him up at six, but he wasn’t going to tell Mason where they were going. Although it was a really nice gesture, the midfielder felt sick with butterflies. It would’ve been wise to pick out an outfit ahead of time, but Mount was too concerned over how red he looked. Declan was right, he did need the sunscreen. His chest had been cooked, as well as his nose. Mount had become so insecure over it he’d actually taken a trip to a drug store to pick up foundation that would conceal his embarrassment.

Obviously, this took up time, quite a chunk of time too, as by the time he’d returned it was half-five. It wasn’t his proudest moment, especially seeing as though he wanted to make a good impression to the scouser. Somehow, the midfielder had managed a quick shower and conjure up a decent outfit. Probably not his best but it’s not like Trent cared about his outfit, as long as it wasn’t ridiculous. _Like Declan’s stupid safari hat…_

Mason shook his head, annoyed Declan still remained swirling around his head.

“Fucking hell..” Mason sighed into the silent room, he looked behind him towards the made-up bed. He couldn’t help thinking about Declan kissing his neck.

“Stop Mase” He cursed himself, turning back with a semi. **Great**.

No matter how hard he’d try and distract himself, Declan fucking Rice would come seeping back into his thoughts; one way or another.

Sinking his head down into his arms as he allowed time to slip away. Luckily for the midfielder, the next ten minutes transpired _very_ quickly.

Jolting up as his phone vibrated.

_Waiting outside x_

“Shit” Mason muttered, checking his hair and giving one more spray of aftershave before setting off. He wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the entire hotel could hear his heart pulsate.

As soon as he stepped out into the hot air, from the nicely air-conditioned reception, Trent was visible. You couldn’t really miss his pink polo shirt to be honest, you could probably even see it from the moon it was that bright. Not to say it was ugly as it complimented his golden skin. He leant against an Audi R8. Mason was gobsmacked to say the least.

“Y’right Mase? Seem a bit shocked”

“Where did you get this?” Asked Mason as he walked around to his side, happily getting in.

“I know people”

“Alright Trent, you in a mafia or something?”

“Shut up. Being a highly-rated Liverpool player gets you places.”

“Highly rated?”

“You don’t think?” Trent asked, biting his bottom lip slightly. It was a clear habit of his. Well, it’s not like the Chelsea player was complaining.

“I’ve seen you get nutmegged a few times before”

“Only by Hendo though and he was cheating”

“Whatever you say, Trent.”

Trent ignored him, smiling.

“Connect your phone if you want, get some tunes going”

“Where are we going Trent?”

“Dunno.” Trent grinned, “Thought you’d like to go on a spin anyway, considering how fast you climbed into the car.”

“It is sexy though.”

“Woah Mase, don’t get too excited now.”

Mason laughed, “Shut up”

Trent must’ve taken them the long route, Mason was clueless, he was just enjoying the view at this point. He’d take a few snapchats, especially when Trent approached traffic lights; you could really hear the beauty of the car then. It was fun Mason thought, but deep down he wished it wasn’t Trent sat in the driver’s seat.

Those thoughts quickly dispersed as they pulled into a seriously nice restaurant. Mason was so in awe he hadn’t realised they’d parked up.

“C’mon Mount.”

Mason could find words until they were sat down, Trent was gloating.

“What do you think Mase?”

“This is so sick”

Trent smiled as he cracked his knuckles, “You been here yet?”

“Nah, didn’t know this place existed to be fair.”

“Well, I know my places, don’t I?”

Mount smiled, nodding. This would be a good night for sure.

They had made it to desert and Trent hadn’t mentioned Declan at all. Thankfully.

“How’s Decs then?”

Mason sighed internally, just when he thought he might’ve got away without mentioning the centre-back.

“He’s good.” Mason replied, keeping it short.

“Have youse sorted it out then?”

_Oh for fuck sake Trent, you never stop talking do ya?_

“Um,” Mason felt himself going red, “Yeah yeah, it’s all sorted now.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, it’s fine now.” Mason cringed, hoping it would end the conversation.

“I’m happy to hear, looks like you’ve enjoyed those cocktails.” Trent chuckled.

“Yeah. I think I’m done now though, don’t want you having to carry me back to the car.”

“Wouldn’t mind that.”

Mount threw the comment off, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Not that Trent was being overtly odd or anything, in reality he was being very nice to the midfielder. It’s just the fact that Mason was drunk and wanted his bed, ~~and Declan…~~

To his relief, it wasn’t long before they were driving back, Trent having paid for the meal. Which Mason would’ve argued against, if he wasn’t drunk. It had hit him all at once and by the time they’d returned to the hotel, he felt as thought that gorgeous steak he’d vacuumed up was about to be spewed everywhere.

“What’s your room number Mase?”

“Umm. 114? Or is it 115? One of them”

“Right.” Trent chuckled as they made their way into the lift.

When Mason arrived back at his room, Trent assured is everything would be okay.

“Yeah, absolutely nothing to worry about, cheers Trent. Tonight was sick.” Mason said as he leant against the door frame.

“I’ll see you next at nationals, going home tomorrow.” Trent smiled, hands in his pockets.

“Oh shit really? A hug then man come on”

Trent laughed as Mason signalled him in. Pulling away, Mount noticed how full the scousers lips were and being drunk made him even more curious.

So he kissed him, he didn’t know why but Trent grabbed the back of his neck, accepting it happily-

“Oi!” A familiar voice shouted, the two were broken apart in a matter of seconds. Trent was against the wall.

“Woah mate calm down!”

“Mason?” Declan cupped his face, “You alright?”

“I thought you was out, with that blonde”

Declan ignored him, turning back to Trent.

“Don’t you ever lay your hands on him again”

“Mate it was him who wanted to neck on with me! I did nothing”

Declan shoved him, “Trying to take advantage when he’s clearly drunk mate? Are you alright?”

“Calm down Deccers, just ‘cause he didn’t want to neck on with you. You don’t need to be getting jealous.”

“You fucking grin at me like that again and you’ll be heading home in an ambulance”

“Alright alright mate, I’m leaving now. You can let go.”

Declan sneered at him, letting go of the scouser, turning back to see Mason was gone. As soon as he heard the gagging noises, he rushed into the bathroom to find Mason was throwing up. A lot.

“Mase- shit”

Mason waved a hand, “I’m good Decs, go on your date.”

“Fuck her, you’re far more important to me than anything else.”

Mason raised his head, wiping his mouth, “You don’t mean it Deccers, we’re just mates, nothing else.” He sat back against the bath tub, looking up at the centre-back like a lost puppy.

“Are you kidding?” Declan sat down next to him, “I love you bro”

Mason sighed, moving his head into Declan’s lap, “I love you too.”

“I know I’ve been a right dickhead Mason, I’m sorry for that. Especially after what you’ve been through..”

“It’s calm Decs, the pain will go away soon.”

“I can try and make it go away”

“All you need to do is be by my side”

“Always bro, I promise.”

“Shall we kiss again?”

“Not with your breath”

“Rude”

“Brush your teeth and I might consider it.”

“Piss off then, I need a wee anyway.”

“Nice, enjoy it Mase.”

Mason chuckled, “Get the bed ready yeah?”

“Oh fucking hell Mason, are you that horny?”

“No you creep, I just want cuddles.”


	11. Reconciliation.

The bright bathroom lights made the midfielder’s head spin even more. In attempt to regain some balance, he gripped onto the edges of the counter and tried to straighten himself. Only for his knees to buckle as he landed straight back onto the tiled floor.

“Mase?” Declan called out, shortly appearing in the doorway, “Oh. C’mon mate, let’s get you to bed.”

“I can walk bro!” Mount argued, “Look!”

“No Mase” Said Declan as he watched the midfielder try to get up. It was very unsuccessful as it seemed the floor had turned to ice. Mason was sliding everywhere. Declan found this very entertaining.

“Gimme a few minutes” Mount huffed as he sat against the bath, “I can do it Dec. I can”

“C’mere..” Declan picked him up bridal style.

“Hey! I could’ve done it Decs, you’re just impatient.”

“Okay Mase” He replied as he lay him down, “Just get some rest now yeah?”

Mason looked up at him.

“You’re adorable, you know that right?”

“Stop flirting” Mason mumbled as he turned into his pillow.

“Just take the compliment for once Mase” He chuckled.

Declan sat up beside him, too worried that he might throw up again, at least he lay on his side. Declan got out his phone, scrolling through an album that was filled with photos of him and his dearest friend. He smiled, mesmerised by all of the amazing, happy memories they had shared. He wondered if he’d fuck it all now, he wondered if he’d taken their friendship to a level where it became, simply, a mystery. Declan needed to take a few steps back, looking at the bigger picture here, bigger than every girl he’d ever kissed or loved, the drugs he’d taken stupidly, the jealously or any nasty thought he’d had. Mason Mount. Their friendship meant more to him than anything in the whole universe.

Mount slept soundly next to him, slightly intoxicated, not knowing how close he was held to Declan’s heart. As a tear shed, Declan was surprised by a sudden movement. Mount had turned over and cuddled into the centre-back’s chest, making the sweetest sound. Declan’s heart swooped, casting his phone aside. He could definitely fall asleep like this, and so he did.

~

“Decccc, deccersss”

“What?” The centre-back groaned as he moved the blanket over his head.

“It’s lunch time and I’m hungry”

“It’s time for you to be quiet”

“Someone’s moody” Said the voice, and it was getting nearer.

“You’ve just woke me up when I’m not ready to”

“Awh, sorry Decs” Declan heard the footsteps near his side of the bed…

Suddenly the midfielder had slammed into him as he sprung up like an excited dog.

“Ow!” The centre-back yelled, “My ribs!”

Mason burst into a fit of laughter as the centre-back got rid of the blanket to reveal his unappreciation.

“That face” Mason laughed more, struggling to breathe as he rubbed his abdomen, “Gunna have a full six-pack after this”

“You already have a six-pack Mase”

“Nahhh” Mason smiled, blushing.

“Why can’t you take any compliments I give ya?”

“’Cause...” Mason licked his lip, “I don’t know Decs you just make me all nervous and that” He hid his face. Declan couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stop hiding ya face” Said Declan as he moved over, now towering over Mason.

Mason peeked through his fingers. Declan removed his hands, to reveal a very flushed face. Not realising he’d actually pinned Mason’s hands down at either side of his body.

“You want to wrestle or something?” Mason asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’d win easy” Declan replied.

“You think that yea big man?” The midfielder proceeded to buckle his hips up.

“Oi” Declan firmed his grip on Mount’s hands, “Don’t be doing that now”

“Why not?”

“Because,” The centre-back’s lips closed in on Mount’s neck, his sweet spot, “I’ll do this.”

Mount sighed, losing all dominance he’d thought he gained in that moment. The softness of Declan’s lips elevated Mount into the familiar heavenly-ecstasy. Releasing a small cry as he felt himself grow harder, he knew Declan felt this growth too, especially when the centre-back lowered himself, _ever so slightly._

“Such a tease.” Mason hissed, still unable to wriggle out of Declan’s hold. Although, at this point he didn’t want to escape. Declan however, had different ideas. He climbed off Mason suddenly, who grabbed his wrist:

“Decs,” He whined.

“I want you on top now.” Declan smirked, “Don’t worry Mase, I ain't stopping.”

“Oh,” Mason smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed about his obvious desperation. Although, this quickly faded away as soon as he sat in the taller boy’s lap; who finally brought their deprived lips together. Declan hummed happily as he tasted Mason, biting timidly at his bottom lip, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Mount kitten-licked the insides of the centre-back’s mouth, who allowed him to explore further whilst Declan fondled with the waistband of his boxers.

“Shower?” Declan asked, his voice low and soft.

Mason pulled back, grinning, “I’ve already had one.”

“Another then?” Declan moved forward, his hands holding the midfielder’s waist, “You’ll be extra clean.”

“It’s tempting.” Mason replied with a cocky tone.

“Is it?” Declan moved his head low, trailing his tongue along the insides of Mount’s thighs, _slowly._

Mount gasped, scrambling off, “Okay! Yea! Shower it is”

Declan chuckled, “That was easy”

“You know me well Decs, what can I say?”

“Say nothing. Just help me get these clothes off.”

The smaller hands latched onto the bottom of the black t-shirt, Declan happily raised his arms and in one swift move it was off.

“Easy.” Mount spoke, mimicking the centre-back, eyes scanning the torso before him.

“Like what ya see?”

“A little yeah..”

“Come closer”

Mason returned into his lap, pressing his lips passionately into Rice’s. The bare skin-on-skin drove electricity through Declan’s veins, he breathed hastily:

“Fuck this feels good.”

The wet kissing sounds went straight to his ever-growing cock. He started to press himself up into the midfielder, who hummed softly.

“What about the shower?”

“Gimme a sec” Declan muttered, craving a little bit more of this euphoric feeling.

Mason broke away then, throwing his arms around Declan’s neck. He smiled.

“Thank you for looking after me last night.” He spoke.

“No problem Mase”

“Though I reckon you got a little jealous”

“Oh yeah?”

“Over a certain scouser who took me to dinner”

Declan raised his eyebrows, grinning slightly, “Is that right?”

“Deccers got a bit angry too”

“He kissed ya how was I supposed to react?”

“Maybe not hold him against a wall”

“I’m surprised ya even remember that, you were pissed”

“Maybe I was putting it on just a bit”

“Fucking hell Mase! You’ve got me in trouble now for nothing”

“Nah, you chose to react like that.”

“Still, you kissed the fella”

“To see how you’d react Decs” Mason beamed at the centre-back cheekily.

Declan sighed frustratingly, “Well I don’t think it matters now, does it?”

“What do you think?”

“Just shut up” Declan said, bringing the midfielder into his warmth, catching his lips with his own in a fiery manner; Mount welcomed it gladly.

~

Time had seemed to slip away far too fast for the two’s liking. It was now two o’clock and Mount’s hunger had returned to remind him of his deprivation.

Declan had him against the shower wall, the two completely comfortable with each other’s nakedness as it had all been seen before. Well, I suppose some things had changed.

“Stop stop..” Mount spoke softly, tapping the centre-back’s shoulder that he’d been gripping onto.

Declan stepped away so he was back under the water, running a hand through his hair:

“What is it?”

“I’m starving” Mount groaned, “I haven’t ate anything since last night.”

“Oh shit Mase, what do ya want?”

“Maccies” Mount’s mouth watered just thinking about it.

“Come on then”

Mason was shocked how fast the dynamics had changed just because he was hungry. He wasn’t angry about this though, as it showed Declan still cared.

Moments later and Mason was sat opposite Declan in a taxi with the centre-back's clothes on.

“Would ya prefer a hire car?”

Mason chuckled, “Nah, you’d deffo kill us.”

“Rude!” Declan slapped his thigh.

Mason smirked.

“Why didn’t ya say anything before?”

The midfielder shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t want ya starving on me Mase. Fucking hell, you could’ve passed out. You’ve probably used all of your energy already.”

“You can’t say much, practically humping me in the shower.”

“Oi! You well wanted it”

“Never say I didn’t want it Decs. Anyway, what did you do last night?”

“That blonde girl, remember?”

“Hey? You never was on a date, unless you went on one at midnight.”

Declan went silent then and looked at the floor.

“Decs” Mount leant forward, “What were you up to?”

“I went out alright”

“Alone?”

“Well yea Mase, seeing as though you ditched me”

Mason gulped then, he really felt bad:

“I’m sorry Decs, I-

“It’s alright Mase, clearly sorted it out now, haven’t we?”

Mason grinned, “In one or two ways yea”

“Let’s get some food down us then, there’s a massive party happening tonight”

“Where?”

“The beach club. Gunna be mental, I can't wait” Declan smirked.

_The two completely unaware of how detrimental that night would be..._


	12. A Surprise.

The midfielder wished he hadn’t let Declan choose his outfit tonight. It was silly, I mean come on Mase could’ve got this done in under ten minutes. It had definitely taken over an hour by now, or it at least felt like it to the disinterested number 19.

He walked out of the bathroom, with a face that gleamed exasperation.

“Yep.” Declan rubbed his hands together, “That’s definitely the one.”

Mason sighed in relief, “Thank god.” He collapsed onto the bed; Declan patted his back.

“Come on bro, you’ve gotta pick mine”

“What?”

“I dunno why you’re being so grumpy; this is well fun.”

“It’s really not.” Mason replied quietly, face buried into the sheets.

“Oh, cheer up Mr grump” Declan said before closing the door behind him. Mason rolled onto his back and breathed in, knowing how long this would take…

However, he was soon distracted by an alert on his phone. Curious to who it might be, Mount reached over, eyes widening as his read the Chelsea group chat:

_Touching down in Ibiza in ten, get ready Mount_ _😉_

“Shit man!”

The message from Abraham alone was shocking, then when James and Chilwell reacted to the message with celebratory emoji’s Mason’s heart almost stopped.

“Dec!”

No reply.

“Deccers!”

“What?” The centre-back appeared half-naked around the door.

“Chilly, Reece and Tam are gunna be here soon.”

“What?” Rice’s eyes light up at the mention of the left-back’s name, “Chilly’s in Ibiza?”

“Soon soon” Mason reiterated, “We’ve gotta invite them out”

“Shit shit shit..” Declan cursed quietly to himself, Mason raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should’ve heard that or not.

“You ready then Deccers?”

“Gimme a sec”

“Ain’t got too long!”

“Shut up!” Decan replied, Mason could hear the rummaging; what was he up to?

The centre-back, after a short while, appeared from the bathroom with a rather flushed face.

“Deccers? You alright?”

“Yeah,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he leant against the door frame, “Perfectly fine.”

“Seem a bit flustered bro”

“It is hot in there, don’t ya think?”

“Think you need to be shoved in the pool”

“Don’t you start being cheeky. You messaged the lads then?”

“Yeah, they’re gunna meet us when they’re ready.”

“Good, ‘cause this room is a tip”

Mason’s mouth hung open, “Rude that, maybe if you weren’t ruffling my sheets the room wouldn’t be a tip hm?”

Declan pointed, “You’re the one ruffling about here Mase”

“How d’ya mean?”

The centre-back pounced forward, looming over Mount; who opened his thighs slightly.

“Don’t make me crease my shirt” Declan whispered in his ear, biting it softly.

“C’mon then Decs, we’ve got time.” Mount said as he plucked Declan’s shirt with his fingers.

Declan shook his head, moving back from the curious fingers, “Later.”

“Fine.” Mason huffed, resting back on his arms, feeling slightly pushed away.

“Don’t be acting moody, you’ll regret it.”

Mount looked down, smiling shyly.

~

“We’re so late bro!” Mason called out, standing outside Declan’s room, “What you doing?”

No reply.

“Deccers! I’m gunna leave on my own soon”

Still nothing.

“Declan!” Mason pounded on the door, annoyed that he actually let Rice out of his sight. They should’ve headed straight there. Tammy had already sent a ‘Where you at?’ message.

“Fuck sake Declan” Mount sighed, sliding down against the door. He’d given up shouting.

Suddenly the door opened and Mount fell backwards, looking up to the smug face looking down at him.

“Mount, what ya doing on the floor? C’mon, stop messing about” Declan said, stepping over him.

Mason bit the inside of his mouth to stop him making a snide comment, he got up, following the centre-back out of the hotel.

~

“Mase! Deccers!” Tammy welcomed the two, the three were at the port.

“What you doing here?”

“Come and see boys” Reece smiled, clearly excited, this lad couldn’t hide anything.

They followed the three into the harbour, stopping suddenly. Mount’s eyes widened:

“What have you done boys?”

Tammy flung an arm around the shorter man, “All ours Mase.”

“Oh my god, that’s sick!” Declan commented.

The yacht was more than impressive, it was fucking massive. Mount stood in awe as the others excitedly got on it like ecstatic children. The purple lights surrounding the bottom reflecting on the water, the fact it was four stories, including a basement. So much to take in.

“Come on Mase, we’re gunna have the best party in Ibiza tonight.” Reece awoke Mount from his admiration.

“Bro, how have you done this?”

“That don’t matter, come on, the party’s starting soon.”

Reece commenced to take Mount on a quick tour, Declan with Chilly and Tam. Mason was concerned about how he would find a toilet once he’d had a few drinks. There were many rooms, the basement was off limits for the guests as Reece insisted their bedrooms would still be ‘sleepable in’ by the end of the night.

“Of course, Mase,” Reece turned to him, “You care allowed to bring someone into your bedroom, or maybe more than one, we don’t judge here. I know you have a missus though, so don’t take that the wrong way.”

“She cheated on me.” Mason suddenly blurted out.


	13. You & Me.

“Shit bro,” James rubbed his shoulder, “Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine, I’m over that now.”

“I won’t mention it again” Reece smiled, knowing full well how Mason hated droning on about shit, especially when it involved his own issues.

“We should probably head up to the rest of the boys” Mason scratched his neck, thinking of where Declan was.

“Of course, if we can find them” James laughed.

The three were on the second floor which was a lounge/bar area. Tammy was at the bar, worryingly, he couldn’t make a cocktail to save his life. Declan was glued next to Chilwell, no surprise there. He’d been stuck to him since they’d seen each other, and Mason wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Soon enough, the guests arrived, the drinks started flowing, the atmosphere was good. Apart from the fact Reece was now getting off with two girls on a sofa in the corner, Tammy had become a bartender (god knows where he got that idea from) and Declan and Chilly were still wound up in conversation since the party had started. Mount wanted to go and say hi, but something in him resisted walking over. It wasn’t like Ben and him didn’t get along, they were good mates. However, Mount was drunk and considering everything that had happened with him and Declan, he wouldn’t be surprised if he would say something stupid. So, being smart, he avoided the situation completely.

Mount had ended up leaning on the balcony, sipping on a trail cocktail Tam had made pre-party; let’s just say it had a lot of vodka in it. Watching the waves ripple against the yacht was mesmerising to the midfielder, the sun dipping into the horizon, it was beautiful.

“Hey”

Mount turned, meeting eyes with the stranger. A taller lad with dark, curly hair, whose skin appeared golden in the remaining sunlight.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a clear Spanish accent, the midfielder’s eyes shot up from whatever he was doing..

“Oh” Mason blurted; “M’ fine”

The boy chuckled, pointing to the drink, “Those cocktails are shit, you clearly have an acquired taste”

“They’re alright. I’ve had worse.”

“You should only get the best in Ibiza.” He said, leaning against the wall.

“Oh yeah? You gunna make some recommendations?”

“Well, I’d say you should visit my clubs, we offer the best of everything; drinks, drugs, and plenty of girls.”

“Your clubs?”

“I’m Oriol” He held out his hand, Mason shook it happily.

“I’m Mason, I play for Chelsea.”

“I know. You’ve made quite the talk on the island tonight.”

“Yeah? What do you think?”

“Of the party?”

“Yeah”

“Hm, not too bad. I’ve seen better.”

“This is gunna be the party of the year boy, you ain’t ready”

Oriol raised his eyebrows, “I’m sure I’m not. You have fun now, English boy. Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“I’ll be good.” Mason said, taking the last sip of the cocktail until he threw some up over the side of the boat. Luckily the stranger had disappeared then. Mason couldn’t even remember his name, Ollie was it?

“Mount!” Tammy called, arms out, “What you doing up here bro? You’re missing out!”

“Your cocktails are shit.” Mason said as he burped up some more.

“I’ll get you some water, come down to the lounge. Got your favourite songs on.”

Mason nodded, though he could barely walk straight. Usually, vodka isn’t a problem for the midfielder but Tam must’ve gone mental with it. Sitting down was a blessing to his jelly legs, he'd shifted himself up against the corner of the large sofa; a perfect view of the party. Plus, Tam had kept his promise of an ice-cold glass of water, which worked wonders for his head. God, the stranger was right, news of their party must’ve spread like a wildfire, so many people, so many girls. Plenty of eye candy for Mason. He’d buried Declan for tonight, knowing full well he was probably still attached to Ben’s hip. However, tonight he wasn’t going to let his drunk thoughts and hurting heart encapsulate his head entirely. Finding a distraction would be easy, especially when a brunette approached him:

“Mason Mount? Is this your doing?” She asked in a very posh accent, ~~just like Bella’s.~~

“Possibly, you rate it yeah?”

“It’s okay I suppose”

“Want me to make it better for you?” Mason asked, hoping his poor attempt would give him some sort of action.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Come sit next to me and I’ll tell you.” Mason patted next to him, she moved, cautious not to spill her drink. The midfielder got a good view then, she was beautiful. He had to break the ice correctly, he could never be a disrespectful prick who just wanted a shag. He was a lad who needed a little bit of affection for the night, something to distract him from his envious thoughts.

“Where you from?”

“Kensington,” She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I know where you’re from.”

“Where?”

“Portsmouth, right?”

“Yeah, you been doing your research?”

“No,” She chuckled, “My Uncle lives down there, and he’s a massive Chelsea fan.”

“Oh really?”

“I’ve never known someone so passionate about their sport.”

“You wanting a signature?”

She laughed, “Perhaps later, he would love that.”

“What’s your name?”

“Atlanta. Pleased to meet you, Mason.”

“Am I what you expected?”

“You dress nicer than I expected.”

Mason pulled a face, “Rude.”

She smiled, “Take it as a compliment, you are funny.”

“Thank you, I do try.”

“Even after these shitty cocktails I can surprisingly walk straight.”

“That’s all on Tammy, I have nothing to do with them.”

“Is that why you’re on water? Are the drinks really that bad?”

“Nah, just personal preference.”

“It’s a hell of a party, there are so many people.” She looked towards the crowd, “Your teammate seems to be getting on well with my friends.”

“Huh?”

“Look” She pointed over to no other than Reece, of course it was Reece.

“Oh yeah, he’s like that.”

“And you’re not?”

“Nah. Not tonight.” Mason shook his head.

“Maybe you need to relax a bit,”

He turned to her, she ruffled in her bag, pulling out a small bag of coke.

“You want some?”

“Nah, I’m good thanks.” Mason said, disgusted as he watched her prepare it on the table, taking up a line.

“How do you like that?” He asked.

“Fucking great stuff, eases the mind you know?”

“Right.” Mason sighed, disappointed that he’d managed to grab the attention of a coke-head. Nice one Mason.

Thankfully, she eventually got bored of Mason’s lack of enthusiasm and interest. It's not like he was going to give it to her, that 'interest' had departed rapidly. So disinterested in fact that he’d wondered off.

_Fuck distractions_ , he only wanted one person tonight.

Declan was on the balcony, Ben nowhere to be seen.

“Deccers?”

“Oh,” He turned, “Hey M, you alright?”

“Bit bored if I’m honest.”

“That makes two of us, Chilwell went off with a girl.”

“What about you?”

“A girl? You serious? I’ve been waiting for ya to show up.” He smirked; Mason blushed. Then felt extremely bad, and stupid.

“Really?”

“I said later and I don’t break my promises do I Mase?”

“Then why have you been stuck at Chilwell’s side all night?”

Declan rubbed his forehead, “We had a lot to catch up on Mase. I’m sorry for ditching ya, but it wasn’t what you thought it was.”

“Sorry, I just got jealous I guess.” Mason rested his forearms on the wall, the stars reflecting on the ocean before them.

“How did ya think I felt when I saw ya with that brunette?”

“Oh shit,” Mason looked away, cringing internally, “You saw that?”

“Yeah, thought it was just you and me, Mase.”

“It is! I just-

“Mase, let’s not argue over this shit. Come here”

Mason cuddled his head into Declan’s chest, “I’m sorry for being stupid Decs.”

“Hey, I was stupid the other night. You’ve always got me Mase, remember that yeah?” Rice kissed his head and Mason cuddled into him even more, nodding happily.


End file.
